McDanno s Track 2: My Best Friend
by eri-san uesugi
Summary: Mientras observa a Danny Steve se da cuenta de que su corazón y su cerebro no podían estar equivocados; el rubio es más que un amante para él.


Serie: Hawai Five-0

Pareja: Steve/Danno McDanno.

Clasificación: +13,

Género: Angst.

**_Resumen_**: Mientras observa a Danny Steve se da cuenta de que su corazón y su cerebro no podían estar equivocados; el rubio es más que un amante para él.

_**Notas: Hola hola gente! Aquí pasándome a dejar el Track 2 de esta serie, recuerden que los Track´s no tienen relación entre sí por lo que pueden leerlos en orden o desorden y si no leen uno pues no hay gran problema. En esta ocasión nos vamos por un poco de música Country...¡amo el Country! casi tanto como amo a TIM MCGRAW autor e interprete de esta bella canción titulada MY BEST FRIEND.**_

_**Como siempre les recomiendo que escuchen la canción para que la atmósfera correcta aflore hahaha.**_

* * *

**TRACK 2:**

**MY BEST FRIEND**

**(MI MEJOR AMIGO)**

Steve apoyó se mentón en su mano y se reclinó sobre su escritorio; poniéndose cómodo para seguir viendo a su socio moverse en su propia oficina. Llevaba más de medio día haciéndolo, pero sencillamente no se cansaba e incluso las miradas divertidas de Chin y Kono debido a su tonta sonrisa no eran capaces de desanimarle en su tarea.

_**Never had no one I could count on/ Nunca tuve alguien en quien confiar**_

_**I´ve been let down so many times/ Me han decepcionado muchas veces**_

_**I was tired of hurting so tired so searching/ Cansado de lastimar, cansado de buscar**_

_**Till you walked into my life/ Hasta que tu entraste a mi vida**_

Aun no podía creer que ese sexy hombre en pantalones sastre que hablaba por teléfono a pocos metros de él fuera ahora su amante. Sinceramente nunca creyó que seria capaz de encontrar alguien que le amara por algo más que su buena constitución y su rango militar; pero entonces, como salido de sus sueños apareció el rubio más parlanchín que había conocido. Y aunque quiso ignorar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón cuando vio por primera vez su sonrisa, algo le decía que ya no tendría que buscar más a ese alguien que le complementara. Después de que su propio padre le echara de su lado cuando aun era un adolescente, había perdido la confianza en casi todo el mundo, pero sorprendentemente se encontró a sí mismo poniendo su vida en las manos de su pequeño compañero sin temor alguno.

_**It was a feeling I´d never know/ Era un sentimiento que no conocía**_

_**And for the first time I don´t feel alone/ Por primera vez no me senti solo**_

Así Danno había pasado rápidamente de ser sólo su compañero a ser su mejor amigo. Los sentimientos encontrados que le hizo sentir cuando se conocieron no menguaron en absoluto; al contrario, parecía que su corazón y su cabeza se contradecían en cuanto miraba al rubio. Pese a toda la confusión tenía clara una cosa: Danny llenaba el espacio vació que había en su corazón, y cuando llegaba a casa por las noches y recordaba las risas durante el día, ya no se sentía solo.

_**You´re more than a lover/ Eres más que un amante**_

_**There could never be another/ Creo nunca habra otro**_

_**To make me feel the way you do/ Que me haga sentir como lo haces tu**_

Ahora comprendía que el detective no era sólo su amante; su pareja, sino que era en sí mismo su nueva vida, y en muchos aspectos la razón por la cual quería vivir. Había tenido muchas parejas antes, pero ninguna le había hecho sentir la imperiosa necesidad de poseer al cien porciento ni de respirar el mismo aire que el otro exhalara, y mucho menos lograron que su corazón latiera acompasadamente sólo con mirarlos o que su cerebro dejara de funcionar con el más mínimo roce de sus labios; nadie siquiera había logrado captar su atención y tenerlo sonriendo como tonto por dos horas seguidas con sólo mirarlo como lo hace Danno.

_**Oh! We just get closer/ ¡Oh! Nos compenetramos**_

_**I fall in love all over/ Creo que me enamoro**_

_**Every time I look at you/ Cada vez que te miro**_

Danny sabe cómo tocarlo, cómo hacerle callar y cómo tranquilizarle cuando pierde el control. Su compañero sabe leer cada uno de sus gestos y hasta el más pequeño movimiento de su cara significa algo importante para él. Probablemente el ojiazul no lo sepa, pero cada vez que uno termina las frases del otro se siente un poquito más cerca de él.

_**I don´t know where I´d be, without you here with me/ No se dónde estaria sin tí aquí conmigo**_

_**Life with you makes perfect sense/ La vida contigo es perfecta**_

_**You´re my best friend/ Tú eres mi mejor amigo**_

_**You´re my best friend/ Tú eres mi mejor amigo**_

No quiere ni pensar lo que hubiera sido de él sin el rubio en su vida. Pero sabe que probablemente hubiera terminado en la cárcel, muerto en una selva de Corea del Norte o matándose en alguna misión gracias a sus locuras. Y sinceramente morir hubiera sido su mejor opción, porque si no hubiera conocido a Danny seguiría solo y se hubiera cansado de vivir.

_**You stand by me/ Tu te quedas conmigo**_

_**You belive in me, like nobody ever has/ Tu crees en mí como nadie más lo hizo**_

_**When my world goes crazy/ Cuando mi mundo enloquece**_

_**You´re right there to sabe me/ Tu estas ahí para salvarme**_

_**You make me see how much I have/ Me haces ver cuánto tengo**_

Todavía recuerda cuánto se encogió su corazón al escuchar a Danny confesarle que Rachel estaba embarazada, que el bebé era suyo y que se marcharía con ella de vuelta a Jersey. Dios, ese había sido uno de los peores momentos en su vida. Sin embargo, cuando había abandonado toda esperanza, el detective apareció frente a él en la sala de visitas, hubiera querido que ese vidrio desapareciera para poder tocarlo y asegurarse que estaba ahí y que no era sólo una alucinación que se evaporaría en cualquier momento. Y mientras su socio le explicaba cómo Joey le ayudaría él no podía dejar de pensar: **"¡Maldición, no puedo quedarme aquí sin ser capaz de tocarte Danno!" **Obviamente escaparse no había sido la mejor manera, pero al menos ya tenía al rubio a su alcance.

_**And I still tremble when we touch/ Aun tiemblo cuando nos tocamos**_

_**And oh! The look in your eyes when we make love/ ¡Oh! **__**Y la Mirada en tus ojos cuando hacemos el amor**_

Y ¡Oh, Santo Cielo! Tocar a Danny se siente tan bien. Incluso ahora que comparten cama es incapaz de saciar sus ansias de poner sus manos sobre él. Y aunque se queja y le regaña, la mirada de Danno mientras hacen el amor contradice todas esas palabras de insatisfacción. Y Steve sabe que no podría pedir más que eso.

_**You´re more than a lover/ Eres más que un amante**_

_**There could never be another/ Creo nunca habra otro**_

_**To make me feel the way you do/ Que me haga sentir como lo haces tu**_

Los pequeños roces, las divertidas miradas indiscretas y los pequeños detalles (como dejarle conducir su coche), sumados a la paciencia y la comprensión que su pareja le brinda sin pedir nada a cambio son sólo algunas de las razones por las cuales a veces siente que recibe mucho sin ofrecer nada a cambio.

_**Oh! We just get closer/ ¡Oh! Nos compenetramos**_

_**I fall in love all over/ Creo que me enamoro**_

_**Every time I look at you/ Cada vez que te miro**_

Pero Danno puede estar seguro de tres cosas: la primera es que lo ama más de lo que puede entender, la segunda es que sin dudarlo daría la vida por él, y la tercera es que siempre estará junto a él para causarle dolores de cabeza. Porque bueno, eso es lo que hacen las parejas ¿no?

_**I don´t know where I´d be, without you here with me/ No se dónde estaria sin tí aquí conmigo**_

_**Life with you makes perfect sense/ La vida contigo es perfecta**_

_**You´re my best friend/ Tú eres mi mejor amigo**_

_**You´re my best friend/ Tú eres mi mejor amigo**_

El detective lo es todo para él; su amante, su compañero, su familia y su mejor amigo. Y por mucho que le guste su faceta de amante, ama incluso mucho más la de amigo. Dado que Danno es su mejor amigo comparten un lazo de camaradería irremplazable. Pueden señalarse sus errores, regañarse y compartir cosas que a veces sólo como pareja no serian capaces de hablar. En pocas palabras: Danny puede patearle el culo y llamarle Neanderthal idiota cada vez que trata de saltar por un acantilado para atrapar a un sospechoso, y sin embargo cuando lleguen a casa Danny curará los raspones y las cortadas con todo el cuidado y el amor necesario sin dejar de reflejar preocupación en sus ojos.

_**You´re more than a lover/ Eres más que un amante**_

_**There could never be another/ Creo nunca habra otro**_

_**To make me feel the way you do/ Que me haga sentir como lo haces tu**_

El que Danny sea su mejor amigo es como un anuncio de Master Card; no tiene precio. Y es por eso que a veces no es consiente de que cuando presenta al rubio a alguien lo primero que sale de su boca es **"Él es Danny, mi mejor amigo"**, lo cual probablemente no concuerda mucho con el posesivo brazo rodeando la cintura del más bajo y la mirada de **"¡Es mío!"** que acompaña a esta frase. Al ojiazul no le molesta, e incluso sonríe por debajo cuando creé que no lo ve, y aunque después el rubio le hará una escena bien montada de que la forma correcta es presentarlo como su amante, sabe que en el fondo Danno es consciente lo que eso significa.

_**Oh! We just get closer/ ¡Oh! Nos compenetramos**_

_**I fall in love all over/ Creo que me enamoro**_

_**Every time I look at you/ Cada vez que te miro**_

Esta bien, es cierto; para la mayoría de la gente **"Mejor amigo"** no es lo mismo que **"Amante"** eso lo sabe, pero agradece al cielo que para él esas dos cosas vengan en el mismo paquete. Y no es que quiera ser presumido, pero su paquete es bastante hermoso; bellos ojos azul océano, un rebelde cabello rubio que bien podría hacerle competencia a los primeros rayos de la mañana y una sonrisa que en definitiva da más calor que el maldito sol de medio día en Oahu. Todo eso en una presentación de 1.68 mts de tez clara, fuertes músculos y estrechas caderas que se mueven como si su único objetivo fuera volverle loco. Y bueno, sabe que está condenado a amar un poquito más a ese bello hombre cada vez que lo ve.

_**I don´t know where I´d be, without you here with me/ No se dónde estaria sin tí aquí conmigo**_

_**Life with you makes perfect sense/ La vida contigo es perfecta**_

_**You´re my best friend/ Tú eres mi mejor amigo**_

_**You´re my best friend/ Tú eres mi mejor amigo**_

Le debe una a quien sea que estuvo a cargo de poner al rubio en su camino (más específicamente en su cochera) en el momento preciso. Y es que aunque a Danny no le guste, él prefiere pensar que hay algo más grande que ellos haya arriba; más ahora que al fin ha a encontrado a ese alguien con quien quiere rencontrarse después de morir. En verdad pasará el resto de su vida agradecido por ello; por un amante que le acepta por quien es y no por lo que aparenta ser, por un socio que es capaz de seguirle el ritmo sin morir en el intento, y por un mejor amigo que es capaz de dejar la oportunidad de recuperar a su familia para sacar su culo de prisión, que soporta toda la mierda que salpica sus zapatos gracias a que lo involucra en sus problemas, que arriesga su trabajo y su propia vida para ir a rescatarlo a una zona de guerra a pesar de que no escuchó sus consejos. Steve agradece que Danny sea su mejor amigo, y que incluso le haya perdonado después de desaparecer dejando sólo una carta que no explicaba casi nada, y pasara más de una semana sin responder sus llamadas ni mensajes.

Y si eso no es lo que hace un verdadero amigo ¿Entonces qué es?

_**You´re my best friend/ Tu eres mi mejor amigo**_

Sonrió abiertamente cuando el detective le atrapó mirándolo y simplemente cruzó el pasillo para entrar a su oficina.

-Veo que estas muy entretenido.

-Sólo recreo un poco la vista. Sonrió recostándose en su silla.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así? Pidió con una mueca, de esas que al SEAL le encantan. –Es un poco aterrador, me hace sentir como si un pervertido me estuviera acosando. Danny hizo una pausa. –Oh, espera, eso no esta tan alejado de la realidad.

-¿Ahora el pervertido soy yo? Cuestionó rodando los ojos.

-Ahora no, siempre lo has sido babe. Sonrió Danny.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el que quiera observar a mi pareja?

-Que cuando estamos trabajando soy tu compañero, no tú pareja.

-Compañero, pareja. ¿Qué no es lo mismo? Debatió divertido.

-No, no lo es. Como tampoco lo es mejor amigo que amante. Le regañó Danny sacando a colación el tema de presentarle como su mejor amigo.

El comandante se quedó en silencio por unos segundo antes de sonreír y mirar los brillantes ojos del rubio.

-Eres mi mejor amigo Danno. Dijo observando cómo el detective se sonrojaba por el tono que había usado.

-También soy tu amante, maldito Neanderthal inculto. Murmuró Danny dando media vuelta para salir de la oficina balbuceando cosas sobre cómo los SEAL´S eran incapaces de diferenciar un adjetivo de un sustantivo o de entender jerarquías que no fueran rangos militares.

Steve volvió a su pasatiempo de observar al rubio mientras pensaba que no sólo tenía el** "Mejor mejor amigo"** sino también el **"Mejor amante"**. Y, ¡oh! aquí estaba una vez más sonriendo como idiota.

* * *

**Notas: Dios! ¡Estoy tratando de descubrir como funciona esta nueva función para subir y utilizar imagenes, si alguien sabe ayúdeme please! T.T**


End file.
